Into the Heart of Mistmoore
in at | next = A Freeport Overlord in Queen Lenya's Court| displaytl=y| }} Epic Quest, starts in . Steps In Mistmoore Catacombs # wants you to search for a dwarf in the "basement of ," which is actually . He's in the room with the non-aggro thralls in the southern . #Go into the room right next to the dwarf and click the scroll . #Obtain a Dust of Recollection by killing any one of the following: #* . If you choose to acquire the dust from Z'yra, clear the room since you'll need the room clear anyway for the next step. #* (spawned during the quest) #* to update the quest. #Obtain four bottles of blood of the Thrall. Harvest these in the maid room as Libation Winery. They respawn in about a minute. #Obtain four bottles of Evil Eye Bile. Get these as body drops off mobs in . Enough should drop to update everyone in the group so plan your looting. #Locate and take the . Harvest at in the same area you spawn for and . #Find the and create the Liberation Libation. This is in the . #Head back to the dwarf and give him the potion. He will run off towards the climbable wall. Just follow and talk to him for update. #Now you must seek and destroy the troll. He and his counterpart may have the blade of Soulfire. Head back to and kill or his place holder for this update. #Seek and destroy the officer of the basement servants. This update is off or his placeholder, . In Mistmoore Castle #Enter (yay!). #Find a chest, then pick up a book at . This is inside a small room near the epicx2 named in the basement (reachable via main entrance). Use invis to avoid aggro from trash mobs near the epic named. #Gather pages for the Eternal Bloom book #* Page #2: (Room between ballroom and Vikmont) #* Page #3: (Kormak Syncal room) #* Page #5: (Sage Room) #* Page #7: (Expirimentation Chamber) #* Page #8: (Fountain room) #* Page #10: (Graf Koban room) #Click skull on stick in small room just before (not where coffin and book were) which can be opened by clicking vase nearby. #Get 10 pieces of drop of Mistmoore rust for each member of group (common chest drop from any living statue including those near small room). #Click skull again and use rust on it. #Read through your book in your inventory (Eternal Bloom). It is a silent update. #Click portrait on wall near entrance to where or his placeholder usually stands. #Kill 9 or their placeholders in the castle to get updates (the following is ordered to match the quest journal): ## "Find the heart of diamond on a sentry of pools or the stones of leering" by killing the or any e.g. in front of towers (Basement, in the bathhouse just off Vikomt's chamber. Kill vampires to initiate the ring event and turn him attackable.) Lvl 75^^^ ## "Find the heart of emerald on a favored stone or the stones of jeering" by killing or any , including those in towers on the main floor (Basement) Lvl 75^^^ ##Kill or his placeholder near the gypsies. ## "Find the token of harmony on the pianists or their master" by killing or (Main Floor) Lvl 74^^^ ## "Find the token of virtue on a vanquisher" by killing or (Main Floor) Lvl 74^^^ ## "Find the token of eternity on the immortal artist or the soothsayers" by killing or a gypsy soothsayer (Main floor, North Tower (opposit to Caitiff), kill everything to trigger) ##Kill or any (Ballroom) ## "Find the token of bravery on the wretch or his kin" by killing or (Main floor, South Tower, kill everything there to trigger) ## "Find the token of harvest on the lord of the plains or those who are honored" by killing or (Basement) Lvl 75^^^ where page 10 was #Locate Mayong's bust . #*This is just down the hall to the South of the Vikomt's chamber. #*Right click on it to recieve the Blade of Mistmyr. #*This is the room adjacent to Fountain Room, Vikomt's chamber, and before Honored Lord. The bust is high up, so KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT! #Return to the chest and use the blade to open it to collect Soulfire's blade. #Return to in to complete the quest and open up the next quest in the series: . Rewards Experience fr:Au coeur de Brumelande